It All Burns
by XEldest
Summary: ONESHOT!  Maybe two  Basically Eragon is going crazy after Saphira dies and saves the Varden but kills himself. Kinda dark and graphic, but very good in my opinion.    Please R&R! If u review this I'll review one of ur stories.
1. Bye Bye Ms American Pie

They were trapped...

Hopeless...

Eragon sat in a room of the keep of Fenester. Aren on his finger, his dagger on his back, and Brisinger at his hip. Galbatorix had caught them off guard in the middle of winter. Saphira had been captured and committed suicide taking Glaedr with her. All that was left was himself, Arya, Nasuda, her guards, Angela, the elves, Roran, Katrina, a few women and children, and 137 battle weary warriors. All had bent swords and cracked shields. Luckily for them the enemy wasn't in good shape either.

The horn of the elves and dwarves blew and the men cheered at their new found hope. Eragon didn't, how could he, she was gone and he was alone.

Dead

Cold

Arya walked over to him and looked into his eyes. She was the last thing keeping him from ending it, her and Roran. "The elves are going to evacuate the city. They need us and the remaining soldiers to cover them, the Empire sent back up. The men need a leader" she said solemnly looking at him with soft green eyes.

"Then why not yourself or Nasuda" he said and looked away. Eragon tried to hide the tears that began to form.

"They only look to you...please Eragon...Saphira would not like you like this..." she begged. He filched mentally at the truth in her words.

Eragon stared into her eyes and made up his mind "For you" he said in the ancient language and stood up.

"To arms men!" he yelled and the soldiers stood saluting their captain. Eragon knew he should have felt proud, they wouldn't even do that for Nasuda, but he was devoid of any emotion at the moment.

Vanir was standing by the entrance to the keep. He looked weak and had a gash riming up the length of his face. "There're knocking at our door Shur'tugal. And the elven forces are coming up rom behind. We need to stick to the wall and evacuate."

Eragon turned to his guards. "You heard him create a barrier, not by magic but sword, tell the others. Now go!" They saluted and scampered off. Eragon nodded to Vanir and he returned it. Drawing Brisinger the rider lined up at the door with the other warriors, he was ready to kill them all for Saphira.

"Now!" Arya shouted. The heavy door opened and winters chill greeted them.

The Empire soldiers turned around in confusion and Eragon quickly cut down three. The elves and soldiers immediately created a barrier between the women and children of the Varden and the Empire. Eragon joined the line and found himself in between Arya and Vanir.

He lost track of time as he cut down every single one that entered his sight. He saw Arya looking at him shocked.

Slash, Clink, Smash, Stab...eight dead...

His rage only began to increase as he set Brisinger ablaze. Smoke and roasting flesh filled his senses but he kept fighting.

203 dead...

204...

207...

The line of the Varden was coming to the end but their defense was failing. They could make it.

Then the tide turned...

A whistling sound that Eragon knew all to well hissed through the air. He heard a thud and Vanir dropped dead next to him with a ruby arrow piercing his chest. It took him a second to process what had happened before Arya pulled him down and arrows flew over his head.

"It's Murtagh we need to leave now!" she looked at him panicked. Eragon couldn't think he only nodded then looked her in the eye.

"Run and protect Roran and Katrina...flee Alagaësia...Now run don't ask just run."

- Arya

She didn't want to

She couldn't leave him

But Saphira's death had broken him

Now it's to late. And she made up her mind, this was his last wish. She decided to obey but did the one thing she had been meaning to do forever.

She kissed him.

Eragon just stood there dazed. "I love you." she said, then for the first time in battle she turned and ran away from the fight.

- Eragon

His brain wouldn't work right and it was all so confusing. He did the one thing he could turned and faced the Empire. The 54 remaining Varden crowded around him and the world seemed to slow.

He laughed as he heard the slow wosh of his sword as he swung it. Brisinger crushed through an imperial's armor and sliced the mans stomach open. Blood obscured his vision and he seemed to be moving faster than the world.

It was slow to slow

Unable to catch him

And yet it all burned

One of his men fell and Eragon immediately cut down his killer. Lighting Brisinger ablaze he watched the world burn sapphire blue. And he still smiled. 'So this is what it's like to die.' Man after man fell slowly to him.

He was invincible

Untouchable

Then the hisses came and five of his men fell, ruby arrows piercing their chest. He knew what happened before it did.

A sharp pain in his back told him Murtagh had hit his mark. The head showed through his chest and red blood poured down his armor. But he kept on fighting and his grin grew bigger.

Sssssssfewww

He stuttered as a second arrow hit him in the shoulder and the world slowed even more.

40 men left standing and 200 for the Empire.

He kept on fighting and began to laugh. Gurgling as blood filled his mouth and dripped out.

Sssssssfewww

The third one hit him in the stomach and he dropped Brisinger.

32 men left standing and 150 for the Empire.

Eragon fell to the ground in pool of red life and raised his right palm as it glowed. A flash of blue and 7 imperials fell.

'Brisinger'

'Brisinger'

'Brisinger'

'Brisinger'

He renewed his energy from Aren and didn't bother to heal himself. He couldn't feel pain. The swords were swung slowly, and men fell like gravity was weakening.

He lay there shooting fire as the enemy fell.

21 for the Varden and 70 for the Empire.

Thud thump

He could hear his heart in his ears. The sound of dying men was drown out. It was all burning. All a dream that was to real.

Thud Thump

The air pressure increased as Thorn landed. And Murtagh got off quickly killing the rest of the Varden.

Varden: 0

Empire: 35

Thud Thump

Eragon's vision blurred over as his brother approached and tinted red. It was over.

Murtagh looked down at him with sad eyes. "You fool" he mouthed.

Eragon smiled and raised Aren. 'Here I come Saphira'

'Brisinger'

And a mile away Arya watched crying as Fenester went up in flames and was torn to pieces.


	2. You're In Ruins

**AN: Im very sorry this took so long to update but I had lost inspiration for the 2nd chapter. However on this rainy day I decided to finish it. Lol one less lose end.**

Arya walked through the burned ruins of Feinester, it was unrecognizable. The ground burned under her feat like hot coals and she coughed as smoke filled her lunges. It had to be a dream, there were to many, all of them lying there dead and scorched. Some were burning and some were already burnt.

She staggered and vomited as the scent of roasting flesh filled her senses. She had disobeyed him and left them, Roran and Katrina. Well not completely, they were gone, on the ship sailing to another land. One without all this violence, war, blood, and wastelands. She had stayed, she had to find him.

Arya spotted a figure standing up in the smoke. Snapping out of her trance she dashed to the figure full of hope. It was crushed when she saw who it was.

Murtagh was standing with a blank look on his face and Thorn lay on the ground bleeding out behind him. Arya's heart rose to her throat when she saw Eragon laying unburned at his feat, three arrows protruded his prone figure.

"Murtagh?" She whispered so low it was almost inaudible. To her surprise the Red Rider lifted his head and looked her in the eye, his face was blank and ghostly. When he didn't respond Arya walked over to Eragon's body and knelt down next to it.

Tears began to weld up in her eyes as she held him. Eragon was cold and then his body began to slowly dissolve. Arya panicked as it turned into gold dust and floated off into the wind. "Don't you leave me!" She cried and yelled at the golden particles but they simply carried on in the wind.

Feeling rage rush into her veins she turned to Murtagh and grasped him by the collar of his tunic. "Why?" she asked crying. He didn't respond until she picked up Brisinger and put it to his neck.

Murtagh held out a silver ring with a sapphire, Aren.

She picked up the ring and looked at it. It was split down the middle and burning hot.

Then she heard boots crushing the ashes of men behind her and turned around to come face to face with the king. He was smiling and held a triumphant look.

"How does it feel to be in death's arms elf? How does it feel to see your fallen comrades? How does it feel to be the last one left? Tell me, is this worth dying for? Your in ruins just like this city." his slithery voice crackled through the smokey air.

Arya didn't respond but simply charged him with Brisinger raised. It wasn't until she was close enough did she realize he didn't even have a sword. Knowing she had the advantage she swung at his head quickly. The blow was stopped has he caught the sword with his arm guards then ripped it out of her hands. Arya hadn't realized how weak she was until then.

The King grinned, "What's the matter surprised?" Arya looked helplessly at Murtagh who was still in his trance, silently watching the scene. Galbatorix chuckled when he saw the inscription on the sword. "Bisinger! Well it certainly lived up to its name, you can say."

Galbatorix backed Arya up against one of the last standing walls and shoved her against it. Pressing the sword to her neck she shivered as she felt his hand over her heat. She quickly stuck out with her fist but the King caught it and put it behind her back and put her face first against the wall.

"You know how about serving me instead?," he whispered in her ear.

"I'd rather die" she said with disgust.

Galbatorix shrugged, "Suit yourself." And thrust Brisinger into her back and through her stomach. She coughed up blood and fell to the ground. She could feel her heart in her ears and slowly turned over to only to see the King's throat slit by Murtagh. The last thing she ever saw was the Red Rider fall over dead after finally redeeming himself.

**So hope you liked it. In the end, Murtagh's name is changed by all the death he sees and kills the king by surprise. Oh and if your wondering how he survives the bast, its because he used all his magic, which is why he is basically dead at the end.**


End file.
